Alice Human Sacrifice: The Untold Chapter
by TamamaDaBoss01
Summary: Rated M for gore and possibly language in upcoming chapters. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! Hope you enjoy, please review!
1. Prologue

**A/N: DISCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING! (LITERALLY. I'M ONLY 13 SHEESH.) BTW, the first ten sentences are true.**

It had been a very normal boring day so far. I got dressed, washed up, grabbed my bag, and listened to "Alice of Human Sacrifice" before I left to walk Ms. Jackie's dog, Gabe. I tied my hair into a simple ponytail and left.

When I got there, I put Gabe on his leash and started the walk. I jogged past Building A and noticed that there was this beautiful antique teacup filled with what looked like honey. Of course, I didn't taste it. What? Did you expect me to be like one of those other idiots you find in stories like this?

I preceded the walk like normal and occasionally stopped to check the time or pull Gabe out of a bush. When I had been walking the dog for about 15 minutes, I noticed a rabbit hole under a small, tree. Beneath the uncut daffodils and roots, I found a joker card.

Since I knew that story very well, I should have done the smart thing. Should have dropped the card and run back inside. Of course, in slides my adventurous trait, and down the nearly endless pit I dropped, passing marmalade bottles and antique dolls expectantly. Although I knew there were less appealing things below, I couldn't help being thrilled.

I hit the ground with a _thud _and screamed in pain. I had landed right on my butt, and trust me, when you've fallen that far, yeah it's painful. I rolled over onto my side and forced myself right-side up. From there, I just walked in whichever direction my feet took me.

I passed through beautiful woods with beams of sunlight breaking through here and there. "_Meiko_" I thought to myself. _Whoosh. _I heard something brush by me. "I-it's just a… a rabbit is all. Meiko… was …" I turned straight ahead and got myself back together. It was going to be a long time before I got out of her awful territory. "_Why couldn't Teto be here with me right now? It would have taken a lot of edge off things." _I started humming '_Kasane Territory' _to keep myself calm (which wasn't working too well) and held my head higher than anyone in the history of high heads. _Skrit- skrit- skrit._ "What the heck?!" Something sounded like it was scratching concrete… or something. I started running- no SPRINTING. I didn't know what I was running from. I didn't even know WHY I was running from it. All I knew was… I wanted to keep my distance from it. I suddenly was greeted by a too-bright light and had to squint to keep myself from going blind. Once I came into focus, my heart dropped to my feet and I almost threw up. It was an unbearable sight for anyone. "OH MY GOD! MEIKO!"


	2. Meiko

**A/N: Sorry I made you guys wait too long... I'm kind of a slacker lol but here it is! DISCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING!**

"Oh my God! MEIKO!"

I couldn't stand the sight before me. I had to look away before I threw up. Meiko didn't take notice of me. She was too busy scratching at the concrete with what was left of her finger nails to take notice my presence. Her hair had been ripped out and was all over the floor around her. She looked as if she hadn't slept in years. Half her dress had been eaten away by bugs and rats and was faded by time.

She finally looked my way. At first she looked surprised, then very…. sad. She stumbled towards me and I took a step back, in surprise. She fell before my knees and started clawing at my capris, moaning and crying with what little voice she had left. I covered my mouth and tears started flowing down my face. My voice cracked when I tried to speak, but I finally grabbed both her hands and pulled her up.

"It's going to be okay." I whispered. "Everything is going to be… Okay."

She looked up at me, eyes full of tears and smiled. "I haven't seen a human… In years."

I turned my head, looking out at the woods and thought for a second. "Kaito and the others are still out there. We have to go, Meiko!"

"There are others?"

"Yes, now we have to leave!" I screeched, hearing something lag down the hall of Meiko's 'home'. I pulled her away into the forest, and started jogging, her arm around my neck for support.

We finally reached an opening, consisting of nothing but flowers and a small glass table. I watched in horror as a Kaito corpse sung to praising villagers.

"Oh fuck no."


End file.
